Karma: Una vida diferente
by CR Potter Fan
Summary: Como la decisión de una persona afecta a muchas, como esa decisión puede afectarnos después. El Karma rige la vida de las personas y Ginny Weasley lo vera reflejado. Una traición, un intento de suicidio y un romance, todo relacionado a una cosa el Karma.


La culpa me carcome

One-Shot….Snape, Fred y Tonks no mueren. En contraposición Percy, Lucius y Madam Hooch mueren

Harry Potter no ha sido el mismo desde hace 4 años y Hermione siempre que lo visita se entristece. El jovial, amable y lleno de vida Harry había muerto aquel día cuando su corazón se rompió sus ganas de vivir también. Hoy Kreacher le avisó que él intento suicidarse y si no fue por su velocidad al llegar a Grimmauld Place Harry habría muerto. Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel momento. Hermione lo recuerda como si fuera ayer.

Flashback:

Harry Potter había vuelto para terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts. El quedo como Premio Anual junto con su amiga Hermione Granger. Hermione estaba saliendo con Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo mientras el salía con su novia de 3 años Ginny Weasley. Hoy era San Valentín y Harry tenía todo preparado para pedirle matrimonio a su amada Ginny. Iban a cenar en la sala de los menesteres y ahí mismo le propondría matrimonio. Harry estaba seguro que a Ginny le gustaría, incluso Kreacher estaba reparando Grimmauld Place para vivir ahí mientras Harry restauraba la Mansíon Potter. Harry en verano descubrió que Potter Manor seguía en pie.

Harry estaba buscando a Ginny después de clase para decirle que la esperaba para su sorpresa del día de San Valentín. Harry iba muy feliz cerca del baño de prefectos cuando oyó un gemido muy fuerte en una sala de clases vacía. Curioso Harry abrió y lo que vio fue la cosa que más traumática. Ginny y Malfoy teniendo relaciones. A Harry se le rompió el corazón y una ira lo invadió. Como Ginny y el hurón estaban en su mundo. Harry cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo. Las lágrimas salieron y Harry se encerró en un aula del cuarto piso a llorar. Cuando se dio cuenta era hora de su cita con Ginny.

Respiro profundo y se encamino a encarar a Ginevra. Hoy sería una noche muy dolorosa.

Harry llego a la sala de los menesteres y espero a que Ginny entrara. La habitación no era el lugar romántico que él pensó, este se convirtió en una réplica de la oficina de la directora McGonagall.

Ginny entro y fruncio el ceño cuando vio que no era una cena romántica. Su mente pensó que quizás el que interrumpio su sesión de sexo fue Harry, pero pensó que era estúpido.

-Hola cariño –dijo Ginny intentando darle un beso a Harry pero este se apartó- que pasa cielo- dijo Ginny algo preocupada.

-Tú sabes que pasa Ginny, te vi con el Hurón. Porque diablos hiciste eso Ginevra, tu sabes que morí por ti, vencí a Tom por ti para que para que me traiciones, Ginny –dijo más calvado- desde cuanto estas con el, desde cuando me has traicionado.

Ginny se sentía sucia, en el fondo sabía que su relación con Draco era mala pero le gustaba mucho. Iba a romperle el corazón a Harry pero quería más a Draco.

-Desde finales de mi quinto año…apenas me dejaste. Él estaba muy triste, tu sabes que él no quería la marca y al final gracias a sus errores se le quito esa misión y solo tuvo que hacer caos en Ravenclaw…al final todos sabemos que Snape no tuvo que cumplir el voto inquebrantable. Habíamos sido amigos por un tiempo. En ese año el me protegió y bueno…perdí la virginidad con él el año anterior. Lo siento Harry pero te lo iba a decir –decía Ginny en lágrimas.-

Harry estaba ya en lágrimas su corazón estaba roto, en una voz fría y distante le dijo –Un año, sabes lo preocupado que estuve de que te pasara algo, de saber que si moría no te volvería a ver. Me siento muy mal Ginny me has hecho mucho daño. Hoy, bueno hoy me has destrozado, me has destruido lo único por lo que viví si hubiera sabido quizás estaría con mis padres ahora…no sé qué pasara pero solo sé que te odio Ginevra…solo espero que Arthur sea comprensible contigo cuando sepa que su niña le rompió el corazón.

Harry se levantó dejo una nota y una caja en la mesa camino a la salida pero antes de irse le dijo –Hoy tenía preparado una cena romántica, estaba todo listo pero no pudo ser. Y una cosa más –dijo eso con una sonrisa que a Ginny le pareció idéntica a las de Snape o de Tom Riddle-

Harry saco su varita y dijo – Por obligación mágica a causa de una deuda mágica luego de salvarla de las garras del diario de Tom Riddle y del Basilisco ordeno a Ginny hablar DIRECTAMENTE con su familia sobre su relación con el joven Malfoy, a la vez tendrá que decirle a TODO Hogwarts que está saliendo con él. QUE ASÍ SEA

Un flash de luz salio de la varita Ginny cerró los ojos un momento y cuando se dío cuenta Harry ya no estaba. Se acerco a la nota y la caja y su corazón termino de destruirse. Dentro de la caja estaba un anillo de compromiso y en la nota estaba el discurso que le daría a Ginny para pedirle matrimonio. Sus padres habían aceptado. Ginny no supo por cuanto tiempo lloro.

Fin Flashback

Decir que los Weasley y todos los Gryffindor estaban furiosos es poco. Ginny fue desheredada, una paría en Gryffindor. Ni siquiera Luna la apoyaba. Desde ese día su vida no había sido muy completa. Aún hoy son pocos sus amigos.

Harry, Hermione recuerda que al otro día no salió de su habitación. Falto a clases durante una semana y solo hacia sus rondas nocturnas. Hermione lo veía cansado con los ojos llorosos. Era interesante ver que Snape le tenía lastima, el sabía lo que era tener un corazón roto hasta que de alguna forma empezó a salir con la Profesora Sinistra. En fin Harry desde ese día fue más reservado y callado. Se esforzó más en sus estudios y le dijo a Ron que le dijera a Ginny que renunciaba al Quidditch (ese año Ravenclaw gano el torneo de Quidditch) pero lo que quizás más se notaba era que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y desdicha. Ginny le quito las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Luego de la graduación Ginny fue no bienvenida en la Madriguera y se fue a vivir con Draco lejos de Londres donde ella inicio su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch mientras Malfoy trabaja con Blaise Zabini haciendo pociones. Por cosas del destino (y una deuda que pagar) Snape no acepto a Malfoy como aprendiz. Mientras que Harry saco su maestria internacional de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en un año luego del quiebre.

Hermione miraba resignada aquella foto de su boda. Fue la última vez que Harry había sonreído en público, se veía tan lleno de vida. Ron y ella se habían casado en verano del 2000. Ron resulto ser un buen estratega en los negocios y Empresas Weasley (con sus subsidiarias Sortilegios Weasley y Articulos Funcionales Muggle, un proyecto de Harry y Bill para hacer funcionar los artículos muggle con magia). Luego de eso paso un año entero donde no salía para nada, solo dejaba que ella o Andromeda lo visitaran. Sabía que tenía inversiones en diversos negocios que le daban reditos.

Suspiro cuando Padma Patil la llamo. Harry se había cortado en el cuello intentando quitarse la vida. Hermione había parado el sangrado pero lo peor fue saber que su adicción al Whisky de fuego le había hecho daño cuando lo combino con diversas pociones. Harry debía querer morir de alguna forma.

Harry despertó en una cama de hospital. Al casí morir volvío a ver a su madre que estaba muy decepcionada de lo que había hecho. Le dijo, mejor dicho obligo a Harry a volver y hacer algo por el mismo. Le explico que Ginny era la indicada pero las propias acciones de ella la borraron de ser su alma gemela. Su verdadero amor estaba allí esperando por su oportunidad.

-Ya despertaste, le diste un buen susto a Hermione señor Potter yo tuve que calmarla antes de antenderte. No eres el primero que entra en una gran depresión Harry pero debes saber que hay mejores opciones. –Le dijo la sanadora a Harry-

-Padma Patil ese fue un buen discurso, pero ya fui reprimido por mi madre y no, no estoy loco. Estuve en el limbo y mi madre me comprendio pero me dijo que debía seguir adelante. Quizás debería empezar bien. Apenas salga, no queras salir con el Gran Harry Potter –dijo lo último con sarcasmo-

Padma sonrío- Me gustaría señor Potter pero debe saber que no me involucro con mis pacientes-

Al final Padma luego de un poco de persuasión acepto salir con Harry.

En la casa de campo de los Malfoy Ginevra Malfoy recibía el diario Profeta. Su esposo se encontraba fuera de Inglaterra haciendo negocios para su empresa. Su hijo Scorpius estaba durmiendo en su cuna. Al leer el titular su taza de café se cayó al suelo. Su error de hace unos años le hizo caer en desgracia a una persona que siempre quera. Ginny desde hace años ha odiado lo que ella le hizo a Harry Potter, el karma era desgraciado y aun viviendo una vida buena siempre recuerda a sus antiguos amigos que se pusieron del lado de Harry. Y ella sabe que tienen razón, el haber engañado a Harry en medio de su noviazgo causo mucho dolor en el peli azabache y con solo ver el titular casi su muerte. Se odiaba si pero ella decidió continuar con su vida. Lo que no sabe es que el Karma actúa de muchas formas

Un año después del suceso del casí suicidio de Harry Potter este se encontraba en Grimmauld Place donde vivía con su novia Padma Patl. Su cita resuto ser un éxito y luego de eso decidieron intentarlo otra vez. A los seis meses Padma ya estaba viviendo con Harry, a los nueve ya habían tenido sexo y en palabras de Padma algo que necesitaría todos los días. Hoy Harry tenía decidido pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Lo tenía todo planeado, una cena romántica, ir a bailar y cuando volvieran a su casa le pediría la mano en matrimonio.

La noche fue perfecta para ambos, al final llegaron a las 2 am a la casa de ambos cuando Harry la detuvo en la sala y se puso de rodillas.

-Padma, este último año juntos ha sido perfecto. Me has quitado todo lo que tenía encima y me has puesto de nuevo en camino. No puedo decirte cuanto me importas y sé que el resto de mi vida sin ti sería una agonía. Padma Patil… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Padma tenía lágrimas de felicidad, ella misma sabía que no habría un mejor hombre. Estúpida Ginny al abandonar a un hombre tan perfecto, solo tenía una palabra que decir.

-ACEPTO HARRY, CLARO QUE ACEPTO.

Luego de eso celebraron todo el resto de la noche su compromiso.

La noticia fue bien aceptada por todos sus amigos y familiares. El 24 de enero del 2004 Harry y Padma se casaron y al año tuvieron su primer hijo James Michael Potter. A él le siguieron Sirius Remus Potter un año después de James, Lily Luna Potter a los 2 años de Remus y los mellizos Raj Severus Potter y Hermione Minerva Potter dos años después de Lily.

Si Harry luego de aquella depresión ahora era feliz. Trabajaba para el Departamento de Misterios como Creador de Hechizos, tenía un hogar con una gran esposa que era Sanadora y sus hijos eran su luz. No solo eso sino que sus hijos crecerían en un mejor ambiente. Tenian muchos amigos como todos los niños Weasley y sus primos hijos de Seamus y Pavarti Finnegan. Si su vida no era perfecta pero él era feliz.

Ginny miraba el diario con una sonrisa algo triste. Si, Harry se había casado eso decía el titular, Draco se reía por la persona que había elegido como esposa. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida con Harry. Amaba a Draco y a sus dos hijos Scorpius Hyperion y Rigel Septimus. Estaba embaraza de gemelas, algo inimaginable para un Malfoy decía el, pero feliz. Ginny seguía leyendo y dio un suspiro su familia estaba ahí. Le parecían increíbles los hijos que sus hermanos tenían. Incluso Fred y George sentaron cabeza. Pobre Percy que murió como un héroe incluso dejo gemelos (Arthur y Molly Weasley II) con su antigua novia y ahora directora del Departamento de Regulación de transportes Magicos Audrey Winston.

Estaba en su habitación leyendo una carta de Pansy Nott. Ella era de sus pocas amigas ahora. Luego de ser una paria en Gryffindor, se recluyo con algunas Slytherin que ahora son sus "amigas". La verdad solo Daphne Greengras-Zabini era su verdadera mejor amiga. Pansy le estaba contando que mientras estaba en San Mungo por un accidente de Theodore vio a Harry y su esposa saliendo con un recién nacido. Así que Harry ya tenía un heredero Potter, esperaba que estuviera bien. En que estás pensando Ginny, claro que debe de estar bien.

Ginny se resignaba a ver a su esposo otra vez en la corte. Nunca olvidara lo que tuvo que hacer su esposo por orden de Voldemort. Harry había sido un amor cuando salvo a Malfoy por ayudar a Narcisa. Pero ella sabía que su esposo había hecho mal esta vez. En casa tenían cuatro hijos que no tendrían un padre. Ron atrapo a Draco con las manos en la masa. Según lo que estaba oyendo su esposo asesino en los últimos dos años a 4 excompañeros que tenían deudas con él. Incluso mato a su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini. Crabble y Goyle murieron con una poción muy venenosa. Marcus Flint en un "accidente" en escoba pero lo peor fue el asesinato de Zabini. Ron estaba cerca del lugar por su investigación. Según su relato y como se vio en la memoria, su esposo se batio en duelo con Blaise por un dinero de su empresa. Ella sabía que su esposo se lo había robado pero inculpaba a Blaise. Al final lo asesino con la maldición asesina para ser inmediatamene desarmado y paralizado.

Narcisa a su lado veía con tristeza el destino de su hijo. Era idéntico a todo a su padre. Ella solo se resignó.

En su asiento en el Wizerdgamont Harry sonreía. El karma es una perra y mordió a Malfoy en una forma dolorosa. Harry había sido parte de la investigación ya que la muerte de 3 miembros de la facción de sangre pura no pasaba desapercibida. Luego de estudios de las escenas del crimen, Harry y su equipo del Departameno de Misterios descubrieron que fue Malfoy el que lo hizo.

La sentencia de Malfoy fue a muerte siendo lanzado por el velo. Sería ejecutado en 7 días, tenía que hacer su testamento y claro despedirse de sus hijos.

El 7 de Agosto del año 2010, 4 días antes del cumpleaños de Ginny y 10 días antes del cumpleaños de las gemelas Afrodita y Hera Malfoy. Draco se reunía con su padre y enfrentaría la ira de la muerte.

1 de setiembre del año 2016, los siete Potter entraban al Andén 9 ¾ , James y Rose entrarían a su primer año en Hogwarts, Fred II y George II entrarían a su segundo año en Hogwarts, los dos a Gryffindor. Victorie, Ravenclaw, estaba en su último año. Molly y Arthur ya había salido y trabajaban en el ministerio.

Los Potter estaban despidiensose cuando vieron de lejos a Ginny despidiensose de sus cuatro hijos. Harry sabía que las gemelas Malfoy entrarían a su primer año. Scorpius era compañero de Dominique, la hija Gryffindor de Bill y Fleur que estaba en su quinto año de Hogwarts. Andrew Weasley, el hijo Hufflepuff de Charlie y su esposa Marie Weasley, era compañero de año con el segundo hijo de Ginevra.

El tren avanzo, Lily estaba llorando porque faltarían 3 años para entrar a Hogwarts, Hugo el mejor amigo de Lily estaba tranquilizándola. Ginny veía de lejos a su antigua familia como estaban unidos. Ver a sus hermanos dejando a sus sobrinos hizo sentir mal a Ginny, sabía que sus hijos por culpa de su antiguo esposo les lavo el cerebro. Ginny y Narcissa han acabado con la mayoría de esas ideas. Por eso sus primos odian a sus hijos mayores. Ella solo espera que sus hijas no sean como su padre y que puedan ser amigos.

El tren se fue de la estación y Ginny debía volver a su trabajo en el Profeta. Caminaba a la salida mientras pasaba a la par de sus hermanos y Harry. Ella los vio, sonrió tristemente y se fue. Esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por ellos pero no le tomaron importancia.

Ese día al ver a sus hermanos se dio cuenta de que cometió hace años un error, el error de guardarle a Harry un secreto. Al verlo tan feliz se preguntó si ella podría haber sido más feliz siendo la señora Potter, que la señora Malfoy.

Epilogo:

Ginny no se podía creer la invitación que tenía en su mano. Sus hijos y ella estaban invitados al matrimonio de Edward Remus Lupin con Victorie Appolline Weasley. Ella desde hace unos años (cuando sus dos hijas quedaron en Gryffindor y se hicieron amigas de James y Rose) quería limar asperezas con sus hermanos y con Harry esta era la oportunidad.

El día de la boda llego, sería en la Mansión Potter, localizada en el Valle de Godric. Ginny se sorprendido de lo grande que era la casa. Saber que esta pudo ser su hogar le lleno de dolor, a veces quería evitar que Draco cayera en desgracia y tener a su esposo de vuelta.

La boda fue perfecta, lo sorprendente es como sus sobrinos la saludaron y sus hermanos también, parece que la extrañaban como ella también a ellos. Incluso Harry fue amistoso con ella, eso sí fue claro que nunca perdonaría esa traición pero que quizás en un futuro pueda no odiarla.

Ginny sonrío, la vida le devolvió a su familia y como dicen el Karma es una perra, ella lo vivió en carne propia.

FIN

**Este fue un one-shot que tenía en mi mente por un buen rato, me gusto hacerlo e incluso ya tengo otro planeado además del nuevo capitulo del verdadero poder que Voldemort no conoce que saldrá el próximo fin de semana.**


End file.
